


of wigs and your eyes

by Caniwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are smart assholes in this, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, don't expect too much this is crap, guanlin is an awkward child, i miss my byeongaris so much, i will go down with this ship i dont care, idk if this is funny but i tRIED ok :(, seonho may be an unicorn, the universe loves depriving guanlin of coffee, there’s swearing in here, they are older in here, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caniwi/pseuds/Caniwi
Summary: Guanlin gets dragged to a date he didn't want to go to by his friends, is almost slapped (physically, because he was already slapped spiritually), falls on his butt, and discovers that he might not be so unlucky. Add Seonho with a wig and you have quite the night.





	of wigs and your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ''I love that feeling I get when I see your smile.''
> 
> Thank you, prompter, for delivering such a lovely prompt! I hope I did justice to it (though I doubt I did haha) and that you will enjoy it uwu <3
> 
> (Note: this story is completely fiction and does not depict the real life people that these characters represent. Any similarities to real life events/people are completely coincidental or just based off of.)

of wigs and your eyes.

 

Guanlin is a nice fellow. He is undoubtedly one of the nicest guys out there, so he can't comprehend why life has to repeatedly slap him in the face all the time. Not literally, most of the time, at least, but very much in the way he never seems to have a good day ever since the start of his first year as a college student. It's in the way he trips over thin air and manages to fall straight on his face in the hard, cold pavement. In how he always gets the hardest, time-consuming themes for his class presentations. In how his coffee almost never survives the trip from the store to his next class, something that particularly irks him because he loves coffee; oh how he misses that one macchiato that stained him to the point people thought he had somehow stepped on poop—with his shirt. Such a great day, Guanlin remembers. He had to spend 20 minutes explaining what happened to his friends just so that they could stop making disgusted faces at him, only to end with them laughing their asses off at his misfortune. As if the universe had nothing better to do than play pranks on a random guy.

But it's not actually those things that bother Guanlin, he has always been a little clumsy, so he's used to it. What he can't stand is the fact that Yoo Seonho constantly catches glimpses of those embarrassing moments of his.

Seonho, the cute guy that luckily (or maybe not) attends all the classes he is in. Seonho, his classmate for one of the presentations he mentioned before, who helped him all the way, became a good friend for him, and accidentally became his crush.

Guanlin was very confused at first, given that it was the first time he liked a boy. Fortunately, Guanlin's companions were the best friends he could have asked for (even if they made fun of him occasionally). They provided all the advice, love and support Guanlin needed at the time. Guanlin could only rely on the 10 dorks that had made his life more fun with their presence, with his parents far away at Taipei. Not like he would tell his parents he likes a dude, though. Guanlin believes everything has its due moment, and that talk was, for sure, something he couldn't have at the time.

Currently, it's still something he can't deal with, but it's okay. _It's just a little crush,_ Guanlin assures himself. He doesn't need more worries to add to his never-ending list.

It's on the worst day of his short life that Guanlin's mind wanders off and contemplates all of this: his bad luck, his friends, and his painfully, shitty timing. Dressed in a formal suit that should be rotting in the deepest corners of his closet, Guanlin ponders life and his poor thought process. How Jihoon and Woojin convinced him of going into a blind date, he has no idea. He just knows that he feels awkward as fuck and the girl he is currently on a date with is very much talkative. That's the nice way of saying she doesn't stop blabbering about herself and Guanlin is sleepy, bored, and wants to go home, though, he also wants to finish eating his cake, so he bears with it. Sacrifices must be made sometimes, and sadly, this was one of those times.

The date started like any other. Jihoon and Woojin told him to go to one particular restaurant, dressed in his best clothes (that in his honest opinion, look horrible), and when he arrived his date was already waiting by the entrance. She seemed like a nice, quiet girl at first, but that escalated quickly after their food was served. All of a sudden she wouldn’t shut her mouth up, it even got to the point where she was ranting all of her hate towards other people to Guanlin—people she hung out with _every_ day. With that, he knew she was two-faced, and the interest was lost. If there was _any,_ to begin with. Guanlin dislikes dishonesty the most. Now that he thinks about it, that's probably why he's such a bad liar.

While Guanlin does regret the fact that he wouldn’t be able to click with the girl because of her personality, he doesn’t mind it one bit. He already has someone else that occupies his train of thoughts.  

The cake that they were eating was delicious. It reminded him of the pastries Seonho took to eat in class. Teachers often called him out for eating but they couldn’t resist his cute antics to make them forgive him. To be honest, Guanlin himself wouldn’t be able to resist him either.

Guanlin continues to eat the icy cake whilst thinking of a certain boy until his companion suddenly stops talking. This startles him, immediately making him avert his eyes from the cake to position them on the girl, who, despite the smile she wore, looked very angry. Passive-aggressive behavior at its best, he concluded, mentally slapping himself later for his useless remark.

''Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? Be honest, I won't get mad,'' she declared with a composed, tight voice that fired signals inside Guanlin's head. Warnings that scream of danger and a bad ending. _Oh God, she’s going to murder me, cut my body into little pieces and then dump my body into the ocean._ He is being paranoid, Guanlin realizes it, but he is sweating too much for his liking, his ears are buzzing, and he still hasn't responded, so being neurotic is not anything he should be concerned with, for now. His first thought tells him to lie, but his second knows better than to be untruthful, so he opts for the honest answer.

''S-Sorry, I was not listening to you,'' he quietly, slowly mumbles, as to not enrage her even more. Her face, that displayed shock after he replied, morphed into a various selection of emotions. Sadness, disappointment, disgust, and anger are some Guanlin can recognize, but it's her hands, that were cooly resting on the table seconds before that caught his attention and scared him. _Shit._

Her hands are now tightly clutched together, fists red with what he presumed was rage towards him. _I'm killing Jihoon and Woojin when I get out of here, they're dead meat, that is if I make it out of here alive_.

The girl opened her mouth, and Guanlin watched in horror with his hands clasped to his pants under the table as complaints made their way out of it. As the tone of the girl's voice grew harsher, his eyes fell to the ground, just like the eyes of a child who was scolded for doing bad things. What did he do to deserve this?

Scenes of Seonho and him playing Mario Kart while eating pizza appear in his mind, he smiles, eyes still glued to the restaurant's ground. While he did like the cake, spending the night together with Seonho's shiny eyes and marvelous laugh would have been much, much sweeter.

He has long since stopped paying attention to the girl, once again. His concentration is usually good, but someone's eyes in his memories prove to be a dangerous distraction, considering his current situation. Just when he thought the girl was finally going to hit him for being a jerk, what would embarrass him in front of the whole restaurant, he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks up, not noticing the girl has stopped talking, only to find a wide smile, long jet black hair, and eyes a color as rich as chocolate.

He recognizes those eyes. _Seonho_.

''Pardon me, it seems my boyfriend has given you quite a hard time,'' a husky but gentle voice apologizes, while the hand on Guanlin's shoulder moves up to his head, softly caressing his hair as if saying _it's okay now_. He blushes, but his heart finds peace on those unspoken words. _But wait, why in the world is Seonho wearing a dress, heels and a wig?_

The girl's face reddens as well, but she doesn't miss the word **boyfriend** , and so she returns to her initial state of hostility. ''Your boyfriend? Please, he's on a date with me!'' she fumed with a frown.

''Well, we kinda had a big fight,'' Seonho turns around to look straight into Guanlin's eyes, pointing daggers at him with his (or her?) eyes, making him flinch. ''And this is how he tried to punish me, I guess,'' Seonho scoffs with a sarcastic tone.

Guanlin starts to sweat furiously, and Seonho seems to notice this because he positions his hand on the trembling boy's cheek as soon as the girl turns around to mess with her hair in frustration. When he is sure Guanlin is looking at him, Seonho winks at him playfully, just like he always did during those presentations where Guanlin turned blank. The latter's heart starts beating rapidly, both in anxiety and bashfulness. _Ugh, why is Seonho so damn cute?_

After that, several minutes pass by with Seonho and the girl fighting. Seonho making snarky remarks and the girl fuming with anger and spite. Guanlin is sorry, not only to the girl but to the customers of the restaurant that are obliged to witness the showdown. It gets to a point where the clerks in the restaurant have to ask them to leave, well, most especially they ask Guanlin's date to leave since she was making a scene. He blames Seonho, seeing as he enjoys infuriating her. Though, he himself basks in Seonho's broad smile that seems to illuminate the gloomy place.

That's what Seonho does, he shines brightly in order for others to relish on the graceful vibe he gives off.

 

**. . . . . . .**

 

When they finally manage to get out of the restaurant, Seonho is a laughing mess and Guanlin is an awkward giant in the middle of the street that can only watch as his friend rolls in the ground with cheerfulness.

''I can't believe you had a date with an ogre.''

''Please don't. I'm already done with whatever that was,'' he emphasizes his statement with exaggerated hand gestures towards the restaurant. Seonho chuckles. Guanlin sighs.

''You know,'' Seonho starts, with a more serious tone that snatches Guanlin's attention. ''She was cute, it's a shame she had such a temper.''

Guanlin opens his mouth to retort with a  _you are way cuter_ , but he stops himself before he confesses it, shutting it. He opts to look away as a response, giving no real answer. Seonho doesn't press it.

''So,'' Guanlin begins, ''why did you come here? And more importantly, why are you dressed like that?''

''It's a funny story, actually,'' Seonho nervously affirms. Guanlin is visually confused by the sudden disappearance of the boy's confidence. ''Jihoon and Woojin talked me into dressing like this, it was all for fun and games, to see how I looked and shit. So, right after I finished dressing up, they yelled 'it's a 3312!' at me, begging me to rescue you from a monster. I guess they wanted me to come save you from that ogre.''

Guanlin's eyes couldn't be wider. He crinkles his nose in complete disbelief at what he just heard. ''Those assholes, they planned all of this.''  _They even knew the girl was like that, I'm definitely kicking their asses when I see them next._

Seonho gasps and covers his mouth with his hands. ''I can't believe it! They even made me wear heels,'' he regrets. ''Women probably have iron feet cause this shoes hurt too much to not feel it. It's like my feet are stuck on one of those iron maidens that have spikes inside them.''

Guanlin softens at his friend's comment. His eyes are calm and understanding when he makes eye contact with Seonho, immediately ducking to offer his back for the boy. Now it's Seonho's time to be wide-eyed.

''No, don't worry Guanlin. I'm fine, really!''

''You came all the way from campus to help me get out of that sticky situation, this is the least I can do for you,'' elaborates Guanlin, voice deep like the ocean. Unintentionally, Seonho's heart skips a beat.

Seonho hesitates for a second before deciding to get on Guanlin's back, but when he does, he feels like he is in a really high building. Even though he's taller than most people, he can't compare to Guanlin. The latter firmly grabs Seonho's legs and stabilizes himself before starting to walk. Though, moments later he abruptly stops in his tracks.

''Hey, do you want to hang out somewhere else before we go back to the campus?'' The taller male asked, and Seonho thought that if he were to go any closer, Guanlin would hear his loud heartbeats.

''S-Sure.''

''Great,'' Seonho can feel Guanlin's small smile just from his tone of voice. His own cheeks are colored with a hot pink, he thanks the universe Guanlin can't see his face.

 

**. . . . . . .**

 

They arrive at the local skating center, and Seonho is ready to rock the place with his skills. Well, he sucks at skating, but what's more important is that they have fun.

Guanlin's is silent as ever while he puts his skating shoes on and places his, as well as Seonho's shoes in the locker they rented. He notices Seonho having trouble with his shoes, and without a word, he takes the boy's leg, which shooks the latter, and carefully sets the shoes in a way that would be more comfortable for the other. Then he retreats without a sound, again.

Seonho is embarrassed. Guanlin is treating him like he's a kid, which makes his heart race steadily. That shouldn't be happening. They're friends on a bro date, that's it. The air is thick with inquietude and heat and Seonho has no idea where they came from, all he knows is he's so desperate to alleviate the tangible tension between the two of them he doesn't care how much he has to joke around to get Guanlin to finally smile at him. So, he has an idea.

''Guanlin! Look at me, I'm Kim Yuna!'' Seonho proceeds to spin around, in what looks like a cheap rip off of the routine of the skating goddess, only to fall down in the hard ice. Guanlin runs to help him up, and that results in two idiots with their butts on the ice because Guanlin is just as bad as Seonho when it comes to skating.

Both remain silent until the situation settles in and they laugh, chuckle and giggle. Seonho sees Guanlin's giant gummy smile and his eyes that resemble the moon and he feels immensely blessed. Same goes for Guanlin, whose heart blooms when Seonho's harmonious and cheery voice reaches his ears.

''Well, I guess you can say we're both Kim Yuna now,'' Guanlin snickers. Seonho happily nods.

Both try to stand up in vain, so they go for the team strategy. Taking each other's hands, they ascend bit by bit. After some seconds they're on their feet, stable and firm on the ground. Some kids that passed by when they were holding hands whistle at them, singing that annoying song about kissing on a tree in unison. Both blush but they shrug it off and laugh. Kids will be kids.

They continue their playtime for an hour until they get tired of falling and decide they're hungry. And by 'they are', it means Seonho's black hole of a stomach wanted food and Guanlin is happy to comply.

Seonho wants pizza, Guanlin agrees, and so the quest to find the best pizza ensues. After 10 minutes they find the perfect place, and with smiles and laughs, they eat in peace. As if it was only them in the world.

 

**. . . . . . .**

 

They were on their way home when Seonho, still dressed like a lady, spots an interesting figure in a wall.

''Guanlin, look at that!'' Says an excited Seonho, who quickly eyes the contents of the flier and then screams in enthusiasm.

''What does it say?''

''It says there's a rare cherry blossom tree park close by!'' The stars in Seonho's eyes sparkle when he pronounces the words _cherry blossom_ , his favorite type of tree. Of course, Guanlin knows that. His lips curled upwards.

''Let's go then, we still have time before Jisung calls the police to report two missing people, or well, two little chicks,'' jokes Guanlin, and Seonho grins not only at his joke but also at the tall boy's dazzling smile.

Seonho runs and runs and Guanlin doesn't know how he can even walk in those shoes, but he guesses the boy is so excited adrenaline hides the pain. He doesn't want to see Seonho with a painful expression later, though, so he catches up and takes his hand on his own, only to lift him up and carry him. Seonho is shocked but petals distract him from the rising feelings Guanlin awakens in him.

Guanlin fast-forwards through the stairs and laughs when their faces start getting attacked by hundreds of flying petals at the entrance of the park. Seonho's smile is already as wide as he thinks it can be until he notices Guanlin hasn't stopped running. Puzzled, he looks in front of him. His breathing stops.

The moon is big and welcoming at the park's edge. The night sky glowing with thousands of stars that sparkle and twinkle, everything that is pure and beautiful in Seonho's eyes.

Guanlin places him down and Seonho positions his hands on the railing, admiring in astonishment how the moon radiates warmth and gives life to everything in the park. The petals dance around them in a graceful ballet of rose colors, and one even lands on Seonho's nose. Guanlin takes it off of his nose and smiles at him even though Seonho is not paying attention. He doesn't mind it one bit.

The way Seonho's eyes explore the night sky resembles the way a newborn holds his mother's finger for the first time in Guanlin's eyes. It's such an intimate exchange, he feels maybe he shouldn't be here, ruining the sight.

''This is the most beautiful sight my eyes have had the pleasure of seeing,'' Seonho declares and he turns around, making eye contact that lasts forever but is gone in an instant with Guanlin, showing the most beautiful smile Guanlin has ever seen.

''I would agree if only I hadn't already seen something even more beautiful,'' Guanlin announces.

Seonho's eyes widen once again tonight, with curiosity and a hint of sadness. He didn't get to see that beautiful thing with Guanlin. ''What's more beautiful than this?''

Guanlin assimilates the question, breathes in and out, and trembles. He wants to be brave for once, and he decides that tonight is the time, so he looks at Seonho with the most adoring look he has ever consciously given someone, and the words flow out in the air together with his feelings.

''You. You, Yoo Seonho, are the most ethereal sight I have had the luck to witness.''

Sparks fly, hearts beat so fast they might explode at any moment, and love, love fills the air they breathe. Any displeasure is gone by now, and only warmth remains. Guanlin holds Seonho's hand, gently caressing it, just like how the latter did to comfort him back in the restaurant and in all those times he needed it the most.

Eternal moments pass before Seonho squeezes Guanlin's hand, strongly, but adoringly. And as Guanlin thinks he couldn't be happier, Seonho tiptoes to reach his face.

Guanlin's heart stops beating.

 

That night, the moon that shined brightly in the unreachable sky observed as two boys indulged themselves in the beauty of reciprocated feelings, fake wigs, melting hugs, and crescent-like eyes.

  


Guanlin is a nice fellow, but he is also one of the luckiest guys out there. Yeah, his coffee still doesn't survive enough for him to enjoy it, and yes, people still think his shirt has poop on it when that happens, but that doesn't matter. Why? Because even in his up and downs, in the times his words fail him and tears threaten to fall, there are wonderful people right by his side to catch him when he falls.

And that is the best gift the universe has given to him.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this uwu 
> 
> It's crappy, it's rushed, and I can go on and on, but it's still my first fanfiction, so it has a special place in my heart. And I hope you could enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. It was exciting and it made me a nervous wreck, what else can I hope for? Also, I attempted to be funny. I failed, lol. But it's ok, the jokes sound funny in my head ;; (all around me are familiar faces song starts playing). Thank you, organizer of the fic fest, for finally making me crawl out of my comfort zone to post this, and thank you, the one reading. Really, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I will go down with my ship, my byeongaris <3


End file.
